Bitter Cake For My Birthday
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Sudah empat tahun sejak kami pertama kali bertemu di Tokyo. Namun, selama itu dia tak pernah sedikitpun memberi ucapan untukku. Tidak. Jangankan memberi ucapan, mengingatnya saja mungkin tidak. Oneshot. Late Berthday Fic. NodamexChiaki, slight RuiXChiaki


Nani? o.o

kyaknya belum ada yg review fanfic Nodame putri yang kemarin yak?

Ok deh, smbl nunggu review, putri bkin fic baru lg. Birthday fic for Shinichi Chiaki and the fans *walau telat satu hari* T.T

**Warning :** Fic ini dibuat sehari sebelum try out UN *gubrak* jd gomen klo kata2ny rada acak-acakan *crhat mode on*

Met baca, moga patut dinikmati! ^^

**"Bitter Cake For My Birthday"**

**Disclaimer : Tomoko Ninomiya**

**Pairing : ChiakiXNodame**

A Birthday Fic for Shinichi Chiaki and The Fans

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali bel pintu masuk berbunyi oleh kurir pengantar hadiah-hadiah ini. Beberapa buket bunga, coklat, kartu ucapan sekarang membanjiri rumahku. Tak hanya itu. Kotak e-mailku juga penuh oleh berbagai ucapan "Selamat Ulang Tahun!", baik dalam bentuk puisi sampai cerpen.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, ke manapun aku pergi hari ini, anak-anak di sekolah musik, pelayan restoran, hingga wanita selalu menghentikanku dan memaksaku melayani celotehan-celotehan mereka yang tak kalah menyebalkan pula. Salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis yang sekarang duduk di depanku ini, sang pianis terkenal dari Cina, Son Rui.  
>Kami berpapasan saat aku berbelanja di supermarket. Dengan alasan bahwa dia tak punya teman minum kopi, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya minum kopi di restoran ini. Yah, aku tak berniat menerima ajakannya, tapi aku juga tak tega menolak ajakannya. Karena itu, kuterima ajakkannya walau tak sepenuh hati kopi itu sedikit.<p>

"Bagaimana rasa kopinya Chiaki?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan!" jawabku. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke butiran-butiran salju yang turun dan menumpuk di atas jalan raya di Paris ini.

Suasana hening seketika, dia maupun aku sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing.

"Kalau difikir-fikir, kau yang sekarang mirip dengan benda itu!"

Refleks wajahku langsung ganti menatap Rui. Pandangannya datar. Kubalas pandangannya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kau, dingin. Tidak, bahkan lebih dingin dari benda itu!" lanjut Rui, memandangi salju yang kutatap tadi.

"Begitu ya? Tapi perlu kau tahu, pernyataanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar!"

Kuhirup kopi di gelasku yang tinggal seperempat "Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus kubicarakan padamu!"

Hening.

"Fufufu!"

Ia menutup mulutnya, tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanggapku jengkel.

"Baik-baik. Astaga, bahkan gayamu terlihat lebih formal dari biasanya, Chiaki-kun. Hm, kalau kau bingung, bagaimana kalau aku yang berbicara tentang sesuatu?"

Senyumnya mengembang. Dan matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang seketika membuatku nyaman. Rasanya seperti kehangatan mentari saat peralihan musim semi ke musim panas Mencairkan salju yang menyelimuti kami sejak tadi, yang menimbulkan kesan dingin dan beku tak berujung.

"Boleh juga!" ucapku ringan.

"Hm, kita mulai dari mana ya?" gumamnya sambil memangku dagu "Oh ya. Chiaki Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Nodame? Aku dengar, beberapa hari yang lalu kau melamarnya kan?"

"So-soal itu..." aku tergagap "Aku dan dia belum memikirkannya. Dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan hari ini pun, hanya dia yang belum memberi ucapan padaku!"

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu terlihat menghindariku!"

Harap diingat, aku bukanlah orang yang suka bercerita tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang perasaan. Terutama pada orang yang bahkan belum lama kukenal. Tapi entah kenapa, terhadap gadis ini, yang jelas-jelas orang yang kukenal beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang belum kuketahui kepribadian secara rinci, aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya, tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan, Chiaki-kun. Dia tidak memberimu ucapan hanya tahun ini kan?"

Tidak, bukan hanya tahun ini. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang keempat bila dihitung dari sejak pertama kami bertemu di Tokyo. Ia tahu hari ulang tahunku. Tapi jangankan memberi ucapan, mengingatnya pun ia tidak pernah. Namun, apakah hal seperti juga harus kukatakan pada Rui? Tidak. Mungkin dia akan meledekku jika dia tahu.

"Iya!" tanggapku "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatku berfikir begitu?"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin malam, dia berkata bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya saat aku melarangnya menjadi guru privat piano untuk anak TK!"

"Kenapa kau melarangya?"

"Itu karena kemampuannya sendiri masih butuh bimbingan!"

Rui mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali menatapku.

"Kurasa dia hanya kesal karena Chiaki-kun tidak memberikan kepercayaan untuknya. Kalau hanya membimbing anak kecil, menurutku kemampuannya yang sekarang sudah cukup. Dia juga punya jiwa untuk itu kan?"

Benar. Tapi dengan begitu, dia akan terus sibuk, menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak itu dibandingkan denganku.

"Hanya dengar mendengar musiknya, aku mulai mengetahui bagaimana cara dia dibesarkan, jiwanya dan pola fikirnya..."

Rui menerawang, dan lagi-lagi senyumnya mengembang.

"Chiaki-kun, sebenarnya kau merindukannya kan?"

"Masa'?" tanggapku "Tidak mungkin!"

"Masih menyangkal? Lihat, wajahmu merah, Chiaki-kun!"

Mungkin benar juga apa yang dikatak Rui. Aku merindukannya, suaranya, keanehannya, permainan pianonya, semuanya. Tapi masalahnya, apa dia juga merindukanku?

Harapanku terlalu tinggi menginginkannya untuk tetap bersamaku. Padahal, aku sendiri tidak mampu mengakui itu. Apa dia akan menerimaku setelah semua keegoisan yang kulakukan?

"Chiaki-kun!" panggil Rui "Cobalah temui dia malam ini!"

"Ya!" ujarku "Aku akan berusaha!"

"Ganbatte!" ucapnya sambil berdiri. "Arigatou mau menemaniku hari ini!"

Rui melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku.

"Rui!" panggilku lagi. Ia menoleh, memandangku heran.

"Arigatou!" ucapku.

Setelah itu, ia terus melangkah meninggalkanku. Dia, gadis menarik. Walaupun tak semenarik Nodame, tapi dia punya pola fikir yang dewasa.

**END CHIAKI POV**

Malam hari tiba. Chiaki melirik arloji hitamnya, menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Pemuda itu memandangi keadaan pintu itu dan menarik nafas. Ada sepatu boot warna coklat lumpur di depan pintu. Berarti Nodame sudah pulang.  
>Chiaki membuka pintu itu dan tak sadar bahwa sesuatu menunggunya di dalam.<p>

"Nodame!" sahutnya. Namun, tak ada satu suarapun yang menjawabnya. Chiaki melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

_**"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Shinichi, Happy Birthday to you"**_

Nyanyian dengan iringan piano solo itu bergema menyambutnya. Pemuda itu berdiri terpaku, terutama saat sang pianis berdiri, dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Otanjubi Omedetou, Shinichi-kun!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan menekuk lutut, memberi hormat a la putri kerajaan.

Belum sampai di sana rasa kagetnya. Mata hitamnya melihat sesuatu yang istimewa di atas meja makan : kue tart warna coklat berbentuk lingkaran, dan ada mainan Kazuo di atasnya, serta lilin dengan angka '25'.

"Senpai, ucapkan harapanmu dan tiup lilinnya!"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Chiaki mendekati Nodame, dan mengajaknya duduk bersama.

"Ayo, kita ucapkan harapan bersama!" gumam Chiaki.

"Senpai, Nodame tidak berulang tahun hari ini!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah untukku!"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka memejamkan mata, sementara tangan merka menggenggam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chiaki langsung meniup lilin itu, dan disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari Nodame.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya potong kue!" Nodame mengambil pisau yang terhias pita warna biru dan piring kecil.

"Nodame..." Chiaki membatin, memperhatikan tangan si gadis tengah memotong kue.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tiba-tiba Chiaki melihat beberapa noda hitam berair di tangan mulusnya, seperti luka bakar. Luka yang tak asing lagi di penglihatannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Oooh, ini... Ini karena Nodame jatuh dari sepeda!" jawabnya sambil terus memperhatikan potongan kuenya "Senpai, ayo buka mulut!"

"Dia tidak bisa bersepeda kan?" batin Chiaki.

"Lalu, siapa yang membuat kue ini?"

"Kue ini... Nodame beli, jadi Nodame tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya!"

"Mana ada kue tart coklat yang krim-nya berantakan begini. Apa dia yang membuatnya. Tapi kalau mengingat masakan-masakan yang ia buat... Tidak mungkin!"

"Senpai..." panggil Nodame penuh harap. Ia menyodorkan potongan kue yang tertancap di garpu kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba Chiaki merampas garpu itu dari tangan Nodame.

"Ciciplah kue ini dan katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya!"

"Tapi kue ini untuk Senpai..."

"Kalau begitu, ciciplah kue ini untukku!"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Nodame mengarahkan kue itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chiaki.

"Manis, tapi sedikit pahit. Mungkin bubuk coklatnya terlalu banyak.

"Bahkan dia yang tidak pernah memperhatikan rasa makanan pun bisa bicara begitu!"

Kini Chiaki tahu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Nodame.

"Senpai..." Nodame menyodorkan kue itu lagi pada Chiaki. Dan pemuda itu melahapnya."Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chiaki tak menjawab. Malah sekarang tangannya berada di kepala belakang Nodame, menahannya agar tidak bisa bergerak ke manapun. Lengkap dengan mata menyipit dan jarak wajah yang sengaja diperkecil, hingga sesenti jarak pun tak ada di antara wajah mereka sekarang.

Gadis itu merasa bibirnya terkunci. Tak ada suara yang mampu ia keluarkan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu melakukan apapun, kecuali menerima rasa manis yang diberikan pemuda itu di bibirnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Chiaki melepaskannya. Sejurus kemudian, ditatapnya gadis itu dengan sendu.

"Kue itu sangat...sangat..."

Nodame memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"SANGAT TIDAK MANIS TAHU!" lanjut Chiaki dengan wajah kesal.

"Gyabo!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri membuat kue itu. Lihat tanganmu!"

"Gomen... Nodame hanya ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Senpai!"

Pemuda itu terpana. Ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang, seolah ada kata-kata yang cukup berat untuk dikatakan olehnya.

"Tapi, lumayan. Teksturnya lembut... Dan tidak gosong seperti masakanmu dulu. Lumayang untuk masakan pemula sepertimu" lanjut Chiaki. "Kau belajar memasak dari siapa?"

"Nodame mengikuti kursus sejak beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Saraf-saraf Chiaki mencerna baik-baik kata itu. Benar, selama ini gadis itu bukan sibuk untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk dirinya juga.

"Shinichi-kun, kau melamun lagi? Ayo habiskan kue-mu!"

Yah... Dia benar-benar sulit ditebak. Selalu melakukan tindakan mengejutkan.

"Lain kali bilang saja padaku kalau kau ingin belajar memasak!"

"Benarkah? Senpai mau mengajarkan Nodame memasak?"

"Ya. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku atas hadiahmu hari ini, selama kau tidak mengacaukannya!"

"Senpai..." gumam gadis itu dengan air mata haru.

"Ng?"

"MUKYAAAA. NODAME CINTA SENPAIIIIIIIIIII!"

~~The End~~

* * *

><p>Review plssssssss ^^<p> 


End file.
